Blood
Blood is a type of liquid that has appeared in a few of the games in the Rusty Lake series. It is an obtainable inventory item in a few games, but mostly appears as a decoration. Cube Escape: Seasons During Fall, blood splatters can be seen on all four of the walls of the Room, and the blade of the knife, which is usually clean, is covered in blood. After the black cube is retrieved from television, blood starts to drip from above. The player looks up and sees that a large blue eye has taken the place of the overhead light. Clicking on it causes the eye to close and turn back into the light, revealing it to be a hallucination. The dripping blood then stops. Rusty Lake Hotel Inside his room, Mr. Deer wants the player to make him a Bloody Mary. After unlocking a small safe, the player takes the knife inside and uses it to cut one of Mr. Deer's antlers, causing him to bleed. This blood is collected as one of the ingredients needed to make the Bloody Mary. In Ms. Pheasant's room, she wants the player to take her picture. However, before her photo can be taken, the background screen behind her must be painted. As there is no paint in the room, blood is used as a substitute. It can be obtained by opening the room's window to let the Hand in, then slamming it down on the Hand to make it bleed. Cube Escape: Birthday After Dale cuts the cake, blood mysteriously flows out of the slice taken. His father eats the cake, upon which his mouth bleeds, and spits out a needle. Cube Escape: Theatre After being given a Harvey Wallbanger to drink, Bob bangs his head against the bar counter, causing his forehead to bleed. The resulting blood is collected in an empty cocktail glass, and is used as one of the ingredients needed to make a Bloody Mary. Rusty Lake: Roots In 1865, James Vanderboom has brought Mary over to his house. When she is given a red rose, she sniffs it, causing her nose to bleed. The player wipes it off with a handkerchief from James's pocket and dabs it onto the card James is holding. He uses it as ink to write her a marriage proposal. In 1933, Frank and Rose share a dance. After the second song, "The Lake Suite", is done playing, the record breaks, and the player takes the needle. This is used to stab Rose's finger, causing her to bleed. The blood is collected as the tenth sacrifice. Rusty Lake Paradise When Jakob Eilander rows back to the island of Paradise at the start of the game, the water surrounding the island has turned to blood as a result of the plagues caused by Caroline's death. By squashing leeches found in the water and retaking the blood, the player can obtain a key to the island's shrine and end the plague. The blood juicer is used later for the Fourth Plague, taking blood from the hearts of various animals. Blood is then used in creating a medicine for Gerard, combined in the correct order with saliva, snot and tears. It is found in the eye socket of the Cow skull, after feeding it grass. It then has to be shown the the Plague Doctor, so he will open the gate for Jakob. During the Ninth Plague of Darkness, the Moon begins to bleed, dripping blood down onto the ground in the form of a red blood stone. Cube Escape: Paradox After the player collapses from seeing their Corrupted Soul, they go inside their mind to rearrange their memories. They wake up with a sore head, as they fell to the ground and hit their head on the floor leaving a blood splatter. The blood is wiped up with a handkerchief, revealing a loose floorboard. Removing the board, the player finds a part of a Rusty Lake flyer needed to complete the case file on the Woman. Gallery Wall 1f.png|Blood in Cube Escape: Seasons. DollBlood.jpeg|A drop of blood in Cube Escape: Case 23. MrDeerBleeding.jpeg|Mr. Deer's blood in Rusty Lake Hotel. HotelPheasantBlood.jpeg|The Hand's blood in Rusty Lake Hotel. BleedingCake.jpeg|Blood in the cake slice in Cube Escape: Birthday. TheatreBlood.jpeg|Bob's blood in Cube Escape: Theatre. MaryBleeding.jpeg|Mary's blood in Rusty Lake: Roots. Love-Note.jpeg|Mary's blood on James's love letter to her in Rusty Lake: Roots. SacrificePaper-Blood.jpeg|A paper pointing out Rose's blood among the sacrifices in Rusty Lake: Roots. BloodParadox.png|Blood in Cube Escape: Paradox. Category:Objects